Resident Evil: Endgame
by Brad Heisler
Summary: This story picks up directly at the conclusion of RE5, prior to the final RPG being fired. The entire Resident Evil cast will be brought together to fight against an army of the undead and determine the fate of the entire world.
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark and only dimly lit by the buttons and monitors that adorned the main console. Sitting in the chair in front of the machine, watching the events play out on the television, was a tall, lean man, his eyes gleaming opaque, intent and focused. The screen the man was watching, the largest and center-most, was playing a live feed of everything happening inside Kijuju's volcano.

Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar, two B.S.A.A. operatives, stood on a rock ledge protruding from the lava, staring at the wreckage of the downed plane. From beneath the debris, Chris' long time nemesis, Albert Wesker emerged, scarred and shirtless. Standing atop the plane's leftovers, he preached to them about his plans to become a god, to rule in a world of superhumans. As if to assert his almighty role, Wesker thrusts his fist into the Uroboros containment tank and absorbed the parasite.

In the dark room, the man's glowing eyes flickered and a frown filled his face. That's very out of character, he thought to himself.

Wesker mutated rapidly and attacked Chris and Sheva. Uroboros increased his strength exponentially, but vastly diminished his agility. Chasing after him with a plodding persistance, Wesker separated Chris from his partner. Preoccupied, Wesker couldn't defend himself from Sheva. She fired upon him with everything she had until Wesker couldn't handle it anymore.

"Damn you!" he cried as he left across the fiery pit to dispatch Sheva. He hulked after her all around the volcano, until she got back together with Chris. Despite their numbers, Wesker had backed them into a stadium shaped rock platform. He flung his mutated arms around wildly as Chris and Sheva danced around him.

Perhaps Uroboros was too strong, the man in the dark wondered, watching silently. Perhaps there was a mistake in his calculations. No, everything was planned out perfectly from the beginning, there were no mistakes. Even if Uroboros was more powerful than predicted, he had learned a long time ago that Chris Redfield was not one to be underestimated.

After rounds and rounds being pumped into him, Wesker finally staggered backwards, falling into the molten lava. Chris and Sheva barely had enough time to catch their breath when a helicopter appeared, hovering over the volcano. They climbed the rope ladder it dropped down to meet with Jill Valentine and Captain Stone, Chris and Sheva's respective partners.

How lovely, a heart warming family reunion, thought the man in the dark. His eyes glowed bright as he observed the scene. The day was saved, another bio-terrorist plot prevented by the B.S.A.A. He chuckled at this thought, but his face quickly morphed back into its usual cold stare.

Just as Jill was commenting on everything finally being over, Wesker came back for his final scare. He stretched out his Uroboros appendages from the lava and latched on to their helicopter. Roaring at the top of his lungs, he tugged, trying desperately to pull his nemesis to a fiery end with him. Chris and Sheva grabbed two R.P.G.s from the helicopter's stock and fired at the monstrosity hindering their flight. Two direct hits, the explosions tore him apart instantly, his wirey limbs releasing the chopper, sinking into the molten fire, dissolving as the Uroboros was no longer alive to protect him from the impossible heat.

Chris, Sheva, Jill and Captain Stone all shared a sigh of relief as they flew off into the sunset. In the dark room, the monitor flickered off and Albert Wesker sat up out of his chair, a slight smirk on his face.

"All according to plan."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ada, wait!"

And for a split second he thought that she did. No, he knew that she wouldn't wait for him, but knowing didn't make hearing the buzz of the dial tone any less painful. Ada had been dodging him for over ten years now, ever since Umbrella's armageddon was unleashed upon Raccoon City. Ironically, the only woman that was always out of sight was the only one tha was never out of mind.

Leon kept the phone to his ear for a few seconds more, defeated, before he let it sink solemnly into its cradle. He let what Ada said roll around in his mind for a few seconds. She had talked in short bursts and much of what she said before she left was inaudible. All he could definitely remember her saying was something about the entire world, 'all of humanity' might have actually been the words she used, and something about Wesker.

What Ada meant was completely beyond him. Chris Redfield's report on Kijuju detailed the death of Albert Wesker at his very own hands. Redfield also tied Tricell to the incident, and within months, the company fell apart. Without Tricell, the B.S.A.A. was severely cut down in size and funding, but the United States government picked up quite a bit of the slack let go by the fallen pharmaceutical company. Several members of Tricell that were working on their secret B.O.W. experiments had escaped judgment and the Las Plagas parasite spread throughout several regions of Africa, but the B.S.A.A., in cooperation with the United States military, helped clear out most, if not all, of the infected. As far as Leon, as well as anyone else, was concerned, the world, and all of humanity for that matter, was completely fine. Regardless, he would report the call to his superiors.

At the time she made the call to Leon, Ada Wong was being chased through a restored research facility in Antartica. She had infiltrated the base to obtain samples of all the viruses and parasites that the Organization was not already in possession of, primarily the PG67A/W sample, the driving force behind the "Wesker children", and the Uroboros parasite.

PG67A/W was easily obtained, but Uroboros was no where to be found. This slight upset in plans delayed Ada just enough to be detected. All it took was one ganado to see her and only one bullet to not find its mark in time and the entire facility knew she was there.

Ada could easily outsmart and outgun them, but she did not outnumber them. There was no fear in her, she was absolutely sure she would make it out alive. If she couldn't manage to escape, unlikely yet entirely possible, Wesker would at least keep her alive until he found out her true intentions. He was always curious as to why Ada was so secretive and mysterious, yet before this never had any reason to doubt her. If given a chance to find some answers, he would never let it slip away. Yet, until that happened, death was the last thing on Ada's mind.

But... what if she didn't make it out of the facility alive? The thought was preposterous, she was absentmindedly taking out ganados as she ran throughout the research base. For each bullet she fired, she killed two more ganados without her firearm. Fighting was so instinctual to her that she was able to ponder life and death rather than actually focus on the trail of bodies she was creating through the complex.

Who would miss her if she was gone? If Wesker did capture her, he'd be the only one capable of that, these ganado couldn't even touch her, she smiled as she kicked one's head into the nearest wall and continued sprinting down the halls, if she was caught in the end, held captive until Wesker realized interrogation was futile and disposed of her, who would care? To the Organization she was nothing more than a tool, an important one but still disposable in the end.

She flipped another ganado over her, sending him spiraling to the ground, landing with a crack as its neck broke on impact. The sound had no effect, Ada's thoughts were elsewhere. She searched her mind for somebody she mattered to, somebody that cared. Why would anybody care, when she cared for no one else? Why was she even thinking about this, what was the point? The thought had never crossed her mind before, why now?

Without much conscious effort or aim, she placed a bullet in each of the ganados heads that blocked her path. It seemed like the research facility stretched on forever. Still, she couldn't shake the idea that nobody cared.

But that wasn't true, she knew one person who would always care no matter what. There was one person who always had her trapt in the back of his mind and the bottom of his heart, Leon Scott Kennedy.

Leon would always care for her, she knew that. Six years after she first met him, his feelings were still the same, she could tell.

And so she called him. As her satellite phone rang, she continued to work her way through the complex's maze, forcing aside and taking out ganados left and right. Leon picked up, and she had no idea what to say to him. Her thoughts were so focused on him that she didn't know what to talk about, what to tell him. No matter what she said the conversation would turn awkward. She quickly decided a warning would probably be the most appropriate. Considering Wesker always had an intricate plot, always an alterior motive, she decided to tell Leon about some immenent worldwide takeover. Chances are it wouldn't be far from the truth anyway. Even if it was, she never had a problem lying, not even to the only person she ever even remotely cared about. Plus, it would be helpful to the U.S. government knowing that Wesker was, in fact, still alive.

What was she doing? This was the most ridiculous thing she had ever done. Why would the thought of Leon even come to mind, why was she focused on anything more than the mission? She offered a hurried, emotionless goodbye. Over the phone, she heard Leon shout "Ada, wait!" before it suddenly exploded in her fingertips, driving pieces of plastic and metal deep through her hand.

She yelled, confused and in pain, and looked down the hall to see a tall, lean figure, shades drawn over his eyes, pointing a silenced handgun at her. All of the ganado had stopped chasing her and moved away, nobody but Ada and Wesker were left standing in the corridor.

"Miss Wong, so good to see you, its been a while," Wesker remarked, stepping closer to Ada, lowering his pistol.

"Yes, too long I think," she tried to keep her cool, ignoring the throbbing pain stabbed all through her hand.

"Quite. Hmmm, what's that you've got there? That wouldn't happen to be my property, would it?" Wesker alluded to the PG67A/W, still stepping ever closer.

Ada removed the sample, holding it tightly in her good hand. This was the virus that made Wesker a superhuman, perhaps it would do the same to her. He had retained most of his humanity, as far as she knew he was always as sadistic as this, she had nothing to lose. It was most likely the only way she could escape from him now anyway.

Wesker smirked. "What are you going to do with that now? That serum only works with the Wesker children, it would have no effect on you at all."

If what Wesker said was true, then there was virtually no hope of escape. Unless... Chris Redfield's report of the events in Kijuju detailed him weakening Wesker by injecting him with too much of his own serum, the PG67A/W. It wouldn't kill him, but perhaps it would give her enough time to make her escape. Either way, it was her last resort and Ada wasn't one to resign herself to fate without a fight. She started to walk towards Wesker, and he continued forward to her.

"Hmm, well, had I known that then, I probably wouldn't have even bothered stealing it." Ada waited until she was dangerously close to him, and then plunged the serum into Wesker's neck. He offered no fight and Ada backed off immediately after injecting all of the PG67A/W into him, to watch it at work.

Rather than doubling over or falling to his knees weakened, Wesker simply started to laugh. It was an odd sound, he didn't seem one to laugh often, or at all even, and the foreign sound echoed empty throughout the hall.

Wesker looked at Ada with a smile that seemed unnatural on his face, and laughed once more. "What were you hoping to accomplish there? As I told you before, the serum only works on the Wesker children."

For once, Ada was genuinely confused, and her expression showed so on her face.

"The last of the Wesker children died in Kijuju at the hands of Chris Redfield. Perhaps you should have done your research, Miss Wong."

With one swift movement, Wesker was upon Ada and a solid blow to the head knocked her unconscious.


End file.
